peppermint
by electrikitty
Summary: heine makes it look easy, but the stress of being the royal tutor would be enough to make anyone buckle if given long enough. / the royal tutor / one-shot / originally from 'royal tutor collection'


**Peppermint**

Heine tried not to think about it. About _any_ of it — about Count Rosenberg's latest threats; about Viktor's worries over the line of succession; about the week's worth of lessons he still had yet to prepare; about Licht's increased workload at the cafe; about Kai returning to military academy; about Bruno going to Orosz; about Leonhard's studies — but he couldn't put any of it out of his mind… nor forget that he'd finally capped off the stress-tolerance threshold he didn't know he had. He'd officially fallen ill.

_I'm not even the kind of person to fall ill merely because of stress_, he grumbled._ …For goodness' sake. I lived on the streets for the better part of two decades; I was shot; stabbed; I was even hit by a carriage once — and the reason I fall ill is because of fretting over courtly intrigue? …D_it. I thought myself a bit better than that._

Heine exhaled and picked up his pen again. He told himself that by the time he copied out another fifty pages, he would have forgotten all about the discomfort. He'd always been skilled at ignoring the truth, even when it was shoved in his face.

He had even been so off his game earlier that Licht had pounced, asking if something was wrong. Heine had waved him off and said that he was merely a touch under the weather, but by the way the prince had pursed his lips, Heine doubted that the prince had believed him.

_At least I don't have to talk to anyone when I'm in my rooms— _

A knock at the door, and the tip of Heine's quill pen snapped. Was it possible to jinx yourself merely by thinking something? He pulled himself together and turned around. '…Who is it?'

'Teach? Sorry to be a bother, but… would you mind opening the door for me?'

_Prince Licht? _Heine got to his feet, briefly regretting it at a sharp stab of pain, and walked over to unlock the door.

Prince Licht stood outside with a tea tray in his hands and a grin on his face. 'Hey, Teach. Mind letting me in?'

Heine stepped aside and let him past, drawing a complete blank as to why the prince was in his chambers at this time of night.

'Hey, where can I put this?' Licht asked.

'I don't even know what "it" is, Prince, but you may put it wherever you can find space, if you wish.'

'Thanks — 'Licht's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he visibly cringed. 'Heine! We cleaned this place up for you again only the other week!'

'And I have been using it in the week since. While I appreciate your prior efforts, the mess is a natural phenomenon and I suggest you learn to turn a blind eye for the sake of your sensibilities.'

'I don't even know how you mess up your room so fast… '

Licht set the tray down on the nearest pile of books, and swept a few strands of hair back into the loose knot his hair was gathered up into. 'Phew. Thought I was going to spill it everywhere before I even made it out of the kitchen.'

Heine wasn't in the mood for dealing with the prince's usual theatrics; he still had a pile of work to get through with little motivation to do so, not to mention that a couple of hours sleep was a poor reward for completing his work, while in pain, no less.

'What is this? If you were wanting someone to taste-test whatever blend you were practicing then couldn't you… have…'

Heine trailed off, as Licht gently pushed the tray in his direction. 'No, Teach, it's for you.'

'Me?' And on seeing the tray, Heine stopped talking altogether. A cup of smoking hot chocolate topped with mint leaves sat on the tray, and the fragrance of cocoa and mint filled the room.

Heine blinked. 'Me? But why?'

'Because you're sick, aren't you?'

'…No, I'm not.'

Licht took a seat on a stack of books and lightly flicked Heine on the forehead. 'Those little pants of yours should be on fire, Heine-doll.' He handed Heine the cup and saucer. 'Go on. Try it.'

Heine lowered his eyes, and sat on another pile of books. 'If I must…' But he still didn't understand why Prince Licht was bringing him a drink in the middle of the night —

Until he tasted it, and recognised in the chocolate and peppermint the same flavour of mint in peppermint tea.

'I remembered that peppermint tea can help with stomach pain — the joys of suffering every ailment one could acquire when I was a kid — but you know me,' he gestured at the drink, 'I had to get creative.' Licht laughed and said, 'I finally settled on a peppermint hot chocolate, or a hot choc mint, that being the name I came up with.' He rested his elbows on an encyclopaedia, and smiled. 'Well?'

'It's… nice.' And it actually was — it was a mild blend of chocolate and mint, the latter often used in teas and herbal remedies for a soothing effect. And chocolate was more less likely to keep one awake than coffee or tea.

'Thank you, Prince,' Heine murmured. However, he still had to say something. 'But I still don't understand… How did you know that I was ill? And what with, for that matter?'

'Because you're an awful liar.'

'_Prince_…'

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No, it was because of your face.' Licht looked away, and Heine realised that he was trying so hard not to laugh that he was choking somewhat. 'You nearly always wear the same expression, but I swear, you must have let your guard down because your face was practically saying, "D_it, my stomach hurts."' He glanced at Heine with a smirk. 'Was that a pretty good guess?'

'You're incorrigible.' Heine took another sip of his drink. '…And a good guesser, I suppose.'

'Heh.' Licht paused, and said, '…You're all right, Teach? You're not in trouble?' As always, he was skilled at seeing past symptoms and surface appearances to the truth. Just a hint of worry in his eyes betrayed his usual carefree manner.

_Tired? Stressed? Yes, but not in trouble. _'No, Prince. Thank you for asking, but I'm fine.'

'That's good. Well, you should get some sleep.'

'I… can't…' Heine looked over at his desk. 'I still have papers to copy — '

'Then I'll do it!' And Licht deposited Heine on the bed and the drink on the bedside table, and commandeered Heine's chair. He cracked his knuckles and smirked over his shoulder. 'They let me do the chalkboards at the cafe, you know. My handwriting is amaaazing~!'

Heine closed his eyes and sighed. 'Yes, yes, I'm sure. A gift bestowed by the angels, a divine miracle wrought of human hands, et cetera et cetera.'

'Heine — _Geh!_ _Fifty pages?!_'

'You did offer, Prince…'

'I'll do it, I'll do it! Yeesh!' Licht propped his head in one hand and set to work, copying page after page. And instead of sleeping, Heine sipped the rest of his drink bit by bit, watching him work.

Heine set the empty cup back on its saucer with a clink, and Licht glanced back at him.

'…Thank you, Prince.'

Licht's gaze softened, and he smiled. 'Any time.'

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
